People that are far away from one another can have a desire to communicate with one another. A person can use a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone or a radio, to communicate with another person using a similar device. In one example, a group of soldiers can communicate with one another through use of portable radios. These portable radios can, at least in part, form a mobile ad hoc network.